Faruba international character interviews
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: I interview the characters of Fruits Basket! By Arielle
1. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki

This story is like in the 4-5 book, but I guess you could say im wrong.

K= Kyo Y= Yuki T= Tohru M=Me/Host

These are answers to questions me and my friends have, most of the A's are made by my brain but some of them are researched.

**(It's a little early so Yuki's kind of out of it.)**

**Do do ti do do ti too! (Music) **

I walk in waving the question cards and smiling at the tv cameras.

M- hello one and all, to the Faruba international character interviews. Or FICI. Please give a loud welcome to our first guests- Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma!

*Applause!* Kyo, Yuki and Tohru enter stage, Tohru smiling bigly, Kyo and Yuki looking murderess. They sit down- Kyo then Tohru then Yuki.

M- So let's get strait to the point shall we? - Tohru, you are first.

Tohru yelps and perks up in her seat. Yuki smiles smallie and Kyo blushes.

T- Sure what do the fans want to know?

M- Well lets see… here, do you think it would be better for everyone if Yuki and Kyo were girls?

All three mouths drop open. Tohru starts flaring around uncontrollably.

T- NO I THINK IT WOULD BE TERRIBLE IF YUKI AND KYO WHERE GIRLS, I MEAN I GUESS THaT WOULD BE COOL I COULD HUG THEM AND ALL BUT I DON'T THINK TH-!

M- Well with that in mind; we had our custom artist draw pictures of kyo and Yuki if they where girls. Would you like to see them?

Kyo and Yuki stand up.

Y+K- NO!

M- well that settles it, please bring out the sketches.

Two girls walk out with curtained canvases.

M- So Kyo, would you like to see your girl persona first?

K- *nothing

M- Okay so here is Kyoko- oh, sorry Tohru, the fans came up with that.

I lift curtain; its Kyo but with longer hair, wearing a beanie and holding a skateboard. Yuki smiles. But Kyo is to busy getting upset to notice.

K- WHAT THE- I would never be caught dead with a skate board! And what the hell is on my head! It looks like a big sock!

M- its called a beanie. Now wouldn't you like to Yuki's girl persona? Her name is Yuki, cause well Yuki actually means 'how adorable' or 'snow' so we left it at that.

Kyo sits down glaring at his own photo but smiling at 'Yuki's' name. I uncover Yuki's picture and Kyo busts out laughing and rolling on the floor. The photo is just a picture of Yuki, normal as ever wearing a skirt.

K- HA HA HA HA HA! That's good- oh oo my gut- that's sooooooooooooo rich!

Kyo wipes a tear from his eye and sits back on his chair snickering. Yuki and Tohru's mouths are still wide open.

M- Okay, I see we have some great reactions! Now Yuki, Tohru please close your mouths before they become the new homes of fruit flies. –Yuki and Tohru close there mouths but are still staring at the picture.- Okay, if we want to ask anymore questions we should take out the pictures.

After the pictures are removed

M- The next question is for- Kyo, so kyo the fans what to know the real reason you hate Yuki so much?

Kyo flinches and squints at the camera eviley.

K- well its obvious of course. He's the RAT! Stupid damn rat.

M- No I said the REAL reason. Don't make me get Kagura!

I hold up a cell phone, kyo gets a terrified look on his face.

K- Fine I guess he gets every thing, all the time.

M- Yes finally! The truth and I'm glad you said that. Kyo could you go stand over by that curtain over there.

Kyo looks over his shoulder to a red curtain hanging over the wall.

K- fine whatever.

Kyo goes over to curtain and sighs.

K- What know?

M- Pull the cord Kyo. Then you'll see!

Kyo looks at me suspiciously then pulls the cord. Behind the curtain is a window, outside the window is a wave of girls, holding sighs and they look up at Kyo.

Random fan girl- Oh My Gosh! Its KYO! AHHHHHHHH!

All the fan girls- Kyo, Omg marrie me- Kyo I love you- Kyo your sooooo hot! (stuff like that)

Kyo stands in front of the window blankly

K- wooh.

M- Now Yuki could you please go stand in front of the window.

Yuki sighs and gets up. He shoves Kyo out of the way and stands in front of the window. The cheering stops immediately.

One girl at the back of the crowd- ITS YUKI!

Kyo starts laughing again. Yuki turns to him and shoves him through the window. Tohru hopes up soon but Kyo climbs through the broken window. His hair is ruffled, his shirt is unbuttoned, his sleeve is torn off and he's covered in lipstick stains.

K- wow, I don't even think Shishou could stand up against _that._

Kyo and Yuki walk over and sit down. Tohru looks at Kyo.

T- That's so good for you Kyo! I feel so happy for you!

Kyo turns a dark shade of purple. Yuki breathes heavily but Tohru doesn't notice.

M- so the next question is for Yuki- Yuki did you know that Tohru doesn't like leeks either?

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo look up from there feet. Kyo looks at Tohru.

K- What?

Tohru blushes.

T- I mean there not my favourite food but I guess I've grown fonder of them since we planted them at the secret base.

Y- Miss Honda!

Yuki turns to Tohru. His face stricken.

T- Oh I'm sorry Yuki, I totally forgot. Please forgive me.

Yuki slumps forward in his chair.

Y- No, I'm sorry Miss Honda. It's just a little early for me.

Yuki puts his head in his hands and slumps farther. Tohru looks worried about Yukis health.

M- Okay. It seems Yuki needs a nap. so we will take brake and come back at 2:00. So bye for now!

Screen goes black-

At 2:00- Yuki Tohru and Kyo are sitting in their spots.

M- So the next question is for- wait we still haven't resolved the last questions issue have we? Okay so the last question was Yuki, did you know Tohru doesn't like leeks? From the reaction you gave I'm guessing you didn't know either Kyo.

K- well why would i?

M- So Now the next question is for Tohru – Tohru is there anyone you don t like?

Tohru opens her mouth and I flip the card over.

M- wait it seems this question wasn't meant for Tohru its meant for Yuki and Kyo. So boys, is there anyone Tohru doesn't like?

Y- Miss Honda likes every one and that's just the way she is.

K- Ya, she doesn't let the bad in people get her down. I remember the first time I was really mean to her, like REALLY mean. She barely held it against me even though I suck at apologies it didn't taint her view on me. Well, she did think I was a stocker when I tried to walk her home.

Yuki looks around Tohru head and stairs at Kyo chuckling softly. (Yuki laughing not Kyo)

Y- What?

K- I thought you knew that rat! And since when do you laugh!

Yuki straitens up.

Y- next question please.

M- okay the next question is for Kyo. Kyo have you ever wished you could have different coloured hair?

Kyo puts up his hand and strokes his bright orange hair.

K- I guess I thought about it, but I like orange.

M- Well this next question is for Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. Its like a `do it` question it says, Tohru should go on a date with both of them, at the same time.

*Chirp chirp.

K- Ummm…?

Y-Ahhhh…?

T- …?

M- So that settles it, you will go on a date tonight and then tell us about it after we interview the others.

M- okay well this next question is for Yuki; if Tohru had been in your fan club and just like them and you still found her living in the tent, would you have still invited her to live with you?

Y- what?

M- You heard me, so?

Y- Ummm….

M- Well unfortunately we are out of time for this episode, our next episode will be Aayame, Hatori and Shigure and well see what Yuki's answer is and talk about there date. So ya, your genna have to see your brother.

Aayame walks in.

A-Don't worry little brother I will make sure you can answer you're question and I can already see the answer in your little eyes!

Y- WHAT! (standing up and actually showing emotion.)

M- well that's our show! Goodnight every one.

Yuki runs at Aayame but I intervene.

M- And if I don`t come home for dinner tonight mom, call the hospital!

Yuki tries to kill Aayame while Kyo takes Tohru by the hand and pulls her off the stage.


	2. Hatori, Shigure, Ayame

Part 2 – Hatori, Shigure and Ayame.

M- Hello all back to FICI! We are just about to talk to the three musketeers! Hatori, Shigure and Ayame!

I enter the stage waving. Hatori, Shigure and Ayame are sitting, Ayame has a broken arm.

M- I see you and your brother's spat kept going after you left the studio?

A-Well yes, you know how brothers can be. (Ayame sticks his hand up in the air theatrically.) Ha ha ha ha!

M- Okay well. Let us get on with the show shall we! Our first question is for, Ayame!

A-Any thing for my adoring fans!

M- Okay Mr. Humble. The question is. Do you _**LOVE **_Shigure?

No reaction what so ever from any one them.

…

A-Yes I do love Shigure, he is my one, my only! My other half!

Ayame stretches his hand out to Shigure.

M- Okay, So Shigure, do you love Ayame?

S- yes I do love Aaya! but I do have another relationship, one that is far more intimate. My little house wife, we do so love showing our feelings towards each other!

Shigure smiles pervertatly. Kyo and Yuki come on stage looking murderess .

K- Shut your damn perverted mouth-

Y- or I will-

K+Y- Kill you!__

Kyo and Yuki loom over Shigure.

S- help?

M- Yes. Kyo, Yuki. Please stop threatening our guest. Thanks

Kyo and Yuki leave the stage but not very willingly.

M- Okay, the next question is for Hatori. Hatori, do the members of the Zodiac need to get animal shots like Rabies and Worms and such?

H- Yes. The rooster, the sea horse, not so much but the rat, the horse-

Shigure coughs into his sleeve.

H- And the dog. Yes Shigure, I am sorry for the pain I _accidently_ caused you.

Shigure looks very appalled.

S- Accidently? More like very on purpose!

H- Yes well we could argue all day but it seems our host has another question.

M- Oh yes. This one is for Shigure; why are you so mean to Mii (Mitchan)?

Shigure laughs hysterically.

S- That just reminded me. I have a knew dead line soon, I bet she's looking for me this very moment-

I pull a cord which pulls up a curtain, Mii is standing there holding an cattle prod.

Mii- Shigure!

Mii goes over to Shigure and wails on him.

Mii- You have to finish, Shigurree!-

M- Yes, well Mii there will be plenty of time to comite murder but right now we have to talk to Yuki and get his answer from last week!

Mii exits stage and Yuki is shoved on.

A-yes Yuki tell us your answer exclaim your feelings to the world!

Y- Shut up Nii-san*. (he's upset so he's using big words) *- Nii san = big brother.

A-my my touchy today aren't we?

M- yes so Yuki have you come to a conclusion?

Y- …

Shigure stands up dramatically.

S- wait! I just thought of something! Didn't Yuki Kyo and Tohru Go on a date?

My eyes brighten up.

M- Yes your right! Someone get Kyo and Tohru on stage, stat!

Kyo and Tohru walk on stage.

K- what is it now?

M- we are going to talk about your date!

Kyo stops in his tracks.

M- So what happened!

K- Nothing, Nothing happened.

M- That's not true! We expected this so- I turn and smile at the camera.- we had our secret camera film their date!

K- WHAT!

M- Kyo why are you so upset, if nothing truly didn't happen you have nothing to worry about, right?

K- Mumbles something.

M- So here we go the DATE!

I point towards a screen. It fuzzes then Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are sitting at a table.

T- …

Y- …

K- …

…

K- This is awkward.

Yuki slurps up a noodle and looks at Kyo.

Y- Well, I guess it was bond to happen some time.

Kyo looks up from his bowl.

K- what are you taking about, Rat!

Y- You finally said something smart. (he turns towards Tohru) It's not much of a date if we are all here. Shall we just leave this date and go alone tomorrow. Kyo can take you out for lunch, then ill take you to the movies or something?

K- Hey, why can't I take her to the movies?

Y- Because. You don't like movies.

Kyo blushes and stuffs his face with Sohba.

T- I guess that would be nice.

Yuki and Kyo both smile.

M- okay, Kyo was right, nothing happened, But we sent another spy camera to spy on their amono amono dates!

K- WHAT!

I point towards another screen as Kyo tries to block it but to no avail.


	3. Kyos Date

KYOS DATE…

Kyo is sitting on the deck waiting for Tohru.

K- why do girls take so long to get ready? (under his breath)

Tohru walks onto the deck.

T-ready!

K- Wow… (she wearing a sky blue blouse over a short jean skirt with her hair down wearing purple bows.)

T- are you okay Kyo?

She sticks out her hand to check for a fever.

K- no, I'm fine. Lets go before we catch cold.

Kyo stands up and sticks out his hand for hers.

T- Oh, but its so nice out there's no way for us to catch cold!

Kyo crabs her hand gently and tugs her along the way he does.

K- You know what I mean.

He smiles at her and then pulls her along the path.

(At the restaurant)

Tohru and Kyo munch on sandwiches. Tohru notices something on the floor next to Kyo.

T- what's this? It looks like a little package.

She stands up from her seat picks up the tiny parcel. Kyo looks at her and his eyes get really big.

K- oh, that's mine- he takes the package from her and stands beside her.- it's for you.

Tohrus eyes get really big.

T- what?

Kyo scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

K- Ya. Here.

he opens the package and slips the condense into his own hand. Its two orange bows.

K- I already said once I thought you would look good in orange, so here.

T- t-t-thank you Kyo. I, umm.

She takes out her purple bows with trembling hands. Kyo goes to put his in her hair. After 3 minutes of just knotting Tohrus hair he sighs.

K- maybe you should put these in.

Tohru laughs.

T-You're no better at tying then Yuki is.

She fasten the bright bows into her hair. Kyo puts out his hand and strokes them.

K- I was right. You look really good in orange.

T- well thanks my mom always said I was a summer which means-

Kyo takes her hand.

K- Maybe we should go. We can walk around the park or something?

Kyo pulls out his wallet, leaves 20 bucks on the table and they walk out.

_T- I can't believe he bought me bows, and there so pretty. I wonder what Yuki will say when he sees them. Wait a sec, YUKI!_

Tohru stops and Kyo falters not expecting her to stop. He turns around and looks at her.

T- Yuki. Don't I have to go see Yuki now?

K- No. your date with _him_ doesn't start for like an hour. Come on lets find somewhere to sit.

They walk over to a little shack and Kyo climbs up and pulls Tohru up. Tohru fingers her bows. Kyo looks at his feet.

T- Kyo. You know I'm really glad we got to do this.

Kyo looks up at her.

K- Ya. I am to. I kind of wish it wouldn't end. (he blushes then turns towards her and fingers her hair.) Sometimes I really do wish my hair was a different colour, it was really stupid to ask me those questions in front of- him. I really like your hair colour. But I don't think I would be the same without orange hair, it would be like Haru having no percings or Momiji dressing less odd… Or you without your big goofy smile.

T- ha ha, you think my smiles goofy?

Kyo lies back exasperated.

K- Oh that's not what I meant. Shees just go ahead and push me off the roof.

T- OH NO I COULD NEVER DO THAT!-

Kyo thunks her on the head and smiles.

K- I was joking smart one.

T- I like your hair colour.

Kyo looks up forgetting his spiel from 30 seconds ago.

T- Ya, Orange has always been my favourite colour, but I've never bought anything orange because I wasn't sure what others would think.

K- You know, you don't always have to go with what other people say. (kyo looks at his watch and groans.) Looks like it's time for you to go meet the rat at the movie theatre.

He jumps off the roof and holds his hand out to Tohru.

K- I'll walk you.

M- Whit whoo Kyo, you really know how to treat the ladies special don't ch'ya? … Wait where's Kyo?

Kyo is standing behind me ready to break my neck; I notice and jump out of my seat as he closes his grip.

M- Okay I see your not very happy with our little secret but- ahh!

I'm being chased around the stage by Kyo.

K- Hey! Fight me! Are you a man or are you a mouse?

I stop and girl hip him

M- technically I'm not either, I'm a _girl. _(Kyo keeps barrelling towards me) Wait! Don't you want to see what happened on Yukis date?"

Kyo Stops

K- you filmed that too?

M- Well of course, we wouldn't just stick to you.

K- Wel- wait! What's that suppose to mean?

M- Well lets get to Yukis date shall we!

Yuki blinks.

Y- Wait what?

The screen behind him sparkles to life.


	4. Yukis date

Tohru walks down the street holding a small orange cat, her eyes are red. She's been crying.

T- I'm so sorry Kyo.

She sniffles. Kyo puts his paw to his head.

K- No, No. its my fault I should have know you would have fallen on me.

They walk over to Yuki sanding in front of the movie theatre. He notices Tohru.

Y- Miss Hond- You've been crying? (He notices Kyo.) What did you do this time you stupid cat?

K- Don't start with me Rat! She just tripped.

Tohru places Kyo on the ground.

T- Are you going to be able to get home?

K- Ya ya, I'll be fine.

Kyo scampers off.

Y- well I guess that leaves us to our date.

Yuki puts out his hand and Tohru takes it. They walk into the building.

Y- so what really happened with the cat?

T- OH, I really did just trip. You know how clumsy I can be, clumsy clumsy me-

Tohru walks into a wall.

Y-Miss Honda! Are you alright?

T- Ya I'm fine let's go find our seats.

They start walking towards the theatre.

T- Yuki? Your tie is crooked again. Maybe we should buy you a clip on! Ha ha.

She fixes his tie and they head to their seats.

In their seats.

T- I guess we got here a little early. The movie doesn't start for 10 minutes!

Tohru smiles and Yuki's face is soft and happy, he notices something.

Y- Miss Honda are those new bows in your hair?

Tohru puts her hand up and plays with one of the bows.

T- Oh ya. Kyo gave them to me.

Yuki's smile falters, and then it comes back.

Y- well they look good on you.

The movie starts, After 45 minutes Tohru puts her hand on Yuki's (it's sad)

The movie ends. Tohru and Yuki walk out; Tohru's crying.

T- That was so sad. But really good too. * sniff

Yuki smiles at her.

Y- I'm glad you enjoyed it Miss Honda.

They start walking home.

T- I hope Kyo got home safely.

They are going down the path towards the house. Yuki slips his hand into hers gently.

Y- Miss Honda, I had a wonderful time.

T- Ya, me too. Yuki, you have something in your hair, here let me get it.

They stop and Tohru pulls a stuck leaf out of his silver-purple hair.

T- There, much better!

Yuki smiles sweetly at her.

Y- Thank you Miss Honda, I would hate to find that wedged in my hair tomorrow morning.

They step up to the house. Kyo is sitting on the roof.- the camera zooms up on his face- He scowls noticing them, but they don't notice him.

Yuki and Tohru go in the house.

The screen turns off.

Yuki turns to Kyo.

Y- were you spying on us?

K- NO! I was just on the roof its kind of my thing! Its your fault for coming home then!

M- okay boys stop fighting. So my report on the date: not the most fascinating thing I've ever seen.

Y- …

M- So what should we do next? I'm out of questions for Hatori Shigure and Ayame.

A guy with a head set walks on stage and whispers something in my ear.

M- well it seems our phones have been ringing off the hook ever since Kyos date so we're genna take some calls!

The speaker turns on.

M- okay, your on with Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. Where are you calling from?

Person on phone- _Bonjour! Mon nom est Ginny Halen, Jaime Fruits Basket!_

M- Umm… can we get a translator out here, like now?

The translator (Rob) walks on stage.

R- She says her name is Ginny Halen and she loves Fruits Basket.

M- Okay, ask her who she wants to ask a question to.

Rob says something in French.

G.H.- _Oui, oui! Mon question est pour Kyo!_

M- Okay what is it?

G.H.- _Pourquoi n'a pas tu donner un bisou a Tohru?_

Rob smiles and turns towards Kyo.

R- she wants to know why you didn't kiss Tohru?

Kyo turns red.

K- Shut up! Why the hell would I, if I'm genna kiss any one it'll be when I want to and not when I get forced on a date!

Rob translates, Ginny squeals happily then hangs up.

M- Okay time for our next caller. And you can go Rob, they speak English.

Rob exits the stage.

Guy with head set comes back on stage and whispers something again.

M- Oh, okay. It seems all of our calls have been dropped, seems everyone wanted to know why Kyo didn't kiss Tohru.

Kyos tail and ears pop out.

K- sure no embarrassing questions for the stupid rat.

M- so I guess that brings this weeks episode to a close? Unless anyone has anything else to say? Aaya?

A-Yes I have one last question for Kyo kitchie!

K- Don't call me that!

A-SO! Did you want to kiss miss Tohru?

K- I'm genna murder you!

Kyo chases Aaya around and off the stage.

M- Okay, so are all the episodes going to end with someone trying to kill Ayame?

Ayame comes running towards me being chased by Kyo. They both run into me full speed.

POOF!

M- Until next time! Oh Kyo you so cute!

K- Now I'm genna kill both of you!


	5. Hiro, Haru, Momiji

Part 3- Haru (H), Hiro (Hi) and Momiji (Mo).

M- HELLO back to FICI! Today we are interviewing Hiro, Haru and Momiji!

I walk on stage, Momiji, Haru and Hiro are sitting down, Hiro is scowling slightly at his feet. Haru seems white. Momiji is smiling happily.

M- So Hiro. The first question is for you- do you think your like Kyo at all? Cause some of our fans do.

Hi- what kind of question is that? Did the fans really make that up or is it a question that your own plotting mind made up? I can't stand people that lie about things! And seariously, who ever came up with that question might need to be examined cause-

M- HIRO! The shows only a half hour. So you answer is-?

Hi- Well why would I think that, I mean its bad enough to have one Kyo. And I mean really im nothing like him- he's in love with that stupid woman and-

Kyo walks on stage

K- I'm genna kill you-

M- WAIT! Kyo- we cant have you killing Hiro so early in the show! Please wait till he says something else ignorant, and trust me- if you could see these questions, Hiro'd be dead already.

K- THAT'S suppose to make me feel better or something?

Kyo exits the stage his cat ears folded back in rage.

M- Okay, now that that's dealt with. Somebody get Tohru on stage for this next question!

Tohru steps on stage.

T- Hi.

M- Okay this question is for you, and Haru- kind of- well you'll see. Tohru, do you think Haru is gay?

T- ugh…

H- Of course she doesn't; she knows how I feel for certain little clumsy brown haired beautys.

M- Umm… Haru did you go black while no one was watching.

H- it's a possibility.

M- Tohru you can leave, umm… does anyone know how we get White Haru back?

H- I never said I was black, I might have been just stating the facts.

Kyo comes on stage.

K- you know, your black personality is REALLY annoying-

Hi- wow, he really does love that woman.

Kyo gets one of those throby things on his head.

K- and you're almost as bad!

Turns back to Haru

K- Now stop being such a jerk and fight me!

Haru stands up. Theres an evil glint in his eyes.

M- ya, he's definitely gone black.

I put my two fingers to my lips and whistle. Suddenly becoming in control.

M- Okay, really! I'm obliged to ask at least one question to Momiji before anyone can kill each other now SIT! Haru!

I point towards Haru and he sits quickly in his seat.

M- Kyo!

Kyo stays up.

K- I'm not a dog-

M- KYO!

Kyo sits done crossed legged quickly.

M- okay, much better. Now Momiji, sorry for the delay- the fans want to know what its like being the shortest it your class- being the tallest in my class I wouldn't know what its like so I'm curious as well.

K- you're the tallest in your class?

Haru starts snickering.

M- KYO!

K- HEY- Haru was the one laughing!

M- Ya, but you made the comment! Now zippit!

Kyo looks at his feet and his cat ears come out embarrassingly.

M- So Momiji?

Mo- its okay I guess. Can we watch Kyo and Haru fight now?

I sigh and put my head in my hands.

M- Fine whatever.

Kyo pounces up!

K- Yah! Time to fight cow boy!

H- nah, times past.

Kyo goes over to Haru and nuggies him.

K- So you think that your white you can just weasel out of the fight.

H- I was kind of hoping so.

K- ya, well –

Aaya walks on stage.

M- oh, no. (I mouth) _Don't say anything offensive._

A-Your apprehensive? Don't worry I'll tell them! Everyone listen to me: our wonderful host has a crush on Kyo Kichie!

I turn the brightest shade of pink you've ever seen

M- that tares it! Come here!

I chase Ayame all over the stage. He hides behind Kyo.

K- Damn you! If your genna say things like that at least fight after.

M- he shouldn't have said it in the first place!

Kagura comes on stage.

Ka- What did he say!

K+M- Kagura!

Ka- Do you like her Kyo? (giving him big sad eyes.) cause if you do (goes ballistic) im going to have to kill you both!

K+M- Ahhhhhhh!


	6. Kisa, Kagura, Ritsu

Part 4- Kagura (Ka) Ritsu (R) Kisa (Ki) (Okay, this episode is like set a little later in the series, maybe, I'm not sure)

We are all sitting. Kagura is holding Kyo in a death grip petting his hair. She glares at me then smiles.

M- ha, ha (Stupid fake- scared laugh) Hello everyone today we will be interviewing Ritsu, Kisa and Kagura. Umm Kagura, shouldn't you let Kyo go back stage?

Ka- You'd like that wouldn't you?

Me- no, no just an idea.

I give an '_I tried' _look to Kyo.

M- So the first question is for Kisa.

Kisa smiles. Hiro pokes his head out of the side curtain but Kisa doesn't see.

M- So Kisa, the fans want to know how it is going at school?

Ki- Oh, it's doing really good, now that Hiro is at the same school it's really good.

Hiro blushes from the curtain and slips away.

M- That's great Kisa! Now the next question is for Kagura

Kagura puts Kyos head down.

Ka- Yes?

M- Are you, or have you ever been jealos of Tohru?

Kyo turns on the floor and stares at Kagura.

Ka- Kyo, go away.

K- No.

Me- go away, Kyo

Kyo gets up and leaves, grumbling.

Ka- I must admit I once was jealous of Tohru, but now I know that she is the only one that can really help him. But for now- he's MINE!

I scratch my head

M- I'm not sure whether to call that deep or odd.

Kyo faints out of the side curtain falling on the stage.

Ka- Baby!

Kagura runs to Kyo and hugs him.

M- Seems Kyo was spying on us. someone take him bake stage, please

Two people drag out Kyo from a sad Kagura.

M- Okay, alright. Well that went, well?

Ka- *tear* *Glare*

M- Ha, ha (same SFS laugh) Ok, so I guess the next question is for Ritsu.

R- I'm sorry!

M- Ritsu, calm your apologize.

R- I'm sorr-

M- Ritsu! Okay, so the question is, do you like Mitchan?

R- I- I-I, uhh… Maybe, I don't know! I guess? I'm sorry I can't answer this!

M- It's alright Ritsu, we can cut that question, kay?

R- *nod* *quivering lip*

Ka- darn, I wanted to know!

R- I'm sorry.

Ka- S'Okay. Hey where's my Kyo, is he better now?

M- *scaatch head* Ya, I was wondering that too.

Ka- *Glare!*

M- I'm allowed to be conserved, Kagura!

Ka- *glare!* *Run at me*

Yuki walks on stage rubbing his eyes (it's early)

Y- Kagura? Are you trying to kill someone already? Where's that stupid cat?

Ka- He got hurt and is back stage! –Kyo walks on stage with bandage around his head- Kyo, my love! Are you alright!

K- ya, ya I'm okay. Get off me!

Kagura walks over to her seat dragging Kyo by his hair. Kyo pulls himself out.

M- Kyo, I think you should come sit over here.

Kyo sits over by me. Kagura gets up but Yuki pushes her down.

Y- leave it.

Yuki walks off stage.

Kyo sighs.

Ayame comes on stage singing;

A- Kyo and our host sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

K+M- YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Me and Kyo chase Ayame everywhere. I trip over Kyo and land on Ayame.

POOF!

Kyo grabs Ayame and ties him in a knot. He walks over to the boarded window.

K- Hey, take this!

Kyo chucks Ayame out in to the crowd.

Some Girls- *Squel!*

Some Actually Intelligent Girls- You perve!

The girls wrestle over Ayame, some girls beating him, some hugging him.

Y- (from behind stage) Who ever did that, thank you!

M- it was Kyo!

Y- I take it back you stupid cat!

K- Don`t call me stupid!

Ki- Will Ayame be okay?

R- I'm sure he'll be fine, Kisa. Don't worry.

Ki- That's good.

K- I could disagree.

M- Me too.

Ka- is this over yet?

M- Well *flips notes* I asked each of you at lest one . Ayame said something stupid. Check. And we tried to murder him, alright, ya I guess that raps things up for today. But, hey who should I have next week?

Ka- Those two friends of Tohru!

K- Why?

Ka- *Shrug* Not sure.

K- wow

R- ah, I'm sorry.

M- what Ritsu, did you have an idea?

R- Ya, maybe, umm… Shihan?

M- you mean Shishou?

Ritsu nods

K- Please no!

M- that's a great idea Ritsu!

K- Great

M- Oh, and if any of our watchers out there have ideas PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Uo, Hana, Shishou and The End!

Part 5 Arisa (U) Saki (Sa) Shishou! (Sh) (this one is also farther in cause Hana is in love with Shishou already, big time leap, I know)

Shishou, Uo and Hana are sitting. I walk in smiling.

M- Hello, everyone! Welcome to the 5 episode of FICI! Today we have Arisa Uoatani, Saki Hanajima and Kazuma Sohma, or as most of you know him; Shishou. Well now that I think of it the first question is for Shishou, wait is it okay if I call you that- I look at the cards so I can remember his name- Kazuma?

Sh- Yes, that's fine if it's easier for you. (Smile)

M- that's great. Okay so the first question was the number one asked question of all the groups and – I turn to the tv camera- I actually had to contact Shihsou before this to get them from him, so here is a slide show of young Kyo.

K- (from behind stage) WHHHHAAAATTT!

Kyo bursts on stage and teres down the screen, but the slide show continues but on him…

K- I can't believe you sent these to her!

Sh- well she seemed so real and I thought everyone would like to see them. Especially Tohru…

Kyo blushes and storms off stage, there's screaming from the tech box and the slide show stops.

M- well, since Kyo's so much of a party pooper, I'll go to the next question, it's for Uo and Hana, so Hana, Uo, if you had to chose one of the Sohma boys for Tohru to date, who would it be?

Sa- Well the only stabley correct Sohma is Kazuma, but I am not sure that is the best thing for Tohru, I really have no say in this matter, that is all I have to say (GLOOMY!)

M- Okay, I think your scaryer then Kagura. Uo, do you have an opinion?

U- Nah, I don't really care, not at the moment anyway, none of them are even mature enough for her, especially one of them… (Giving a look that makes it Oh, so obvious)

M- Alright then, oh, that's odd, this is usually when Aya would show up, I bet he'll be here in a sec

5minutes later.

M- WOW! He's not even here? YES!

A- HEELLLOOO!

U- Frick! You jinx it!

I stick my hands in my hair.

M- Uo, do you think you could get rid of him, I'm getting tiered.

U- Sure

Uo chases the invisible voice of Ayame, there's a scream. then silence.

U- ya hah ah~!

Uo comes on stage and wipes her hands.

U- Okay

M (a scared sweat drop) Okay…

Y- Thank you miss Uoatani!

U- Ya, well he's a pain in the neck.

m- someone get Kyo and Tohru on stage, state!

Tohru and Kyo enter.

M- So, Hana, Uo were you a where that kyo and Tohru went on a date a few days ago?

U- THEY DID WHAT NOW!

M- ya, she also went on a date with Yuki, I'd bring him on stage but I think he might hurt me

U- I DON'T CARE!

Uo walks off stage and walks back on pulling Yuki by his hair.

U- Miss Uoatani, please let go!

Uo places Yuki down by Kyo. She turns to Tohru.

U- WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WENT ON DATES WITH… THESE!

K + Y- Hey!

T- Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think of it, I'm sooooo sorry, please forgive me i-I-

Uo hugs Tohrus head

U- It's Okay Tohru, at least nothing happened- turns to Kyo and Yuki (GLARE)- Right?

Y + K- yes Mam.

M- Alright Yuki, you can go take a nap or make sure your brother isn't dead.

Y-Ill take that nap…

K-…Nap… *snicker, snicker*

Yuki glares at Kyo who falls backwards. Yuki leaves the stage.

T- Here Kyo, I'll help you up.

Tohru pulls Kyo up but he falls on her.

POOF!

M- Oh no.

The smoke is clearing, I push Uo and Hana to the end of the stage and the curtains close.

Uo and Hana stand there looking confused.

U- what was that?

M- nothing, nothing at all.

Tohru walks out.

Sa- Tohru, did you figure out what that was.

T- no, I guess it was just a technical thing. (sweat drop)

M- Ya, must have been (sweat drop)

Sa- shall we continue the show?

Me- Oh, we can just end it here-

POOF!

U- there it is again!

M- Tohru, entertain the crowd, ill be right back.

(The tech guy is getting revenge on Kyo and a live feed of backstage plays on the red curtains. But for some reason, Uo and Hana don't notice)

M- One of you has to go and explain that to Hana and Uo. Now.

Sh- alright, I'll go do it.

Shishou walks on stage and explains something to Uo and Hana, who know what he's talking about because every ones watching the live show of me and Kyo sitting backstage.

M- I really should just cancel the show.

I slump over and put my hands in my hair looking pretty tired

K- You really should, it's too embarrassing

M- ya, I guess I should have thought of that… sorry

K- It's alright, I guess

M- Hmmm… I blame that Stupid Snake, he's funny but it could be so much longer if he wasn't here

K- Ya, he's as bad as his brother…

Someone in the audience does that whistle thing that's like "WHIT-WOU" Kyo jumps up

K- what was that!

People in the audience- Nice one Kyo! Have a good Hunny moon! Et cetera, et cetera.

K- Damn!

Kyo storms on stage with me following

K- WHO THE HELL SAID THAT, ILL KILL YOU!

Kyo's about to jump off stage and hurt people, I put my hand on his shoulder.

M- give it up, I'm cancelling the show after this anyway

T- Oh, how come

M- Cause, I have no one else to question.

U- does that mean I can go now?

M- yes,

U- Okay, bye

Sa- alright, I will see you all later, thank you.

They leave

M- she gives me the chills!

K- join the club

M- you guys can go if you want

T- would you like to go do something with us, umm… I'm sorry, I still don't know your name.

M- Oh, it's Jillian. And ya I'd love to go do something with you

K- I guess we should go then

M- I just don't get something,

T+K- what?

M- why we had this conversation in front of the audience.

Kyo turns to the audience and glares

K- WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!

…

T- Okay lets go!

We walk off the stage and the lights go off but the tech guy forgets to turn off the camera but its all black. Theres the noise of someone crashing something and falling over.

A-Hello? Is anyone here? Yuki, little Brother! It's so dark in here. Help…

A few lights turn on and Yuki is standing near the switch rubbing his eyes

Y- Nii-san, let's go

A-Oh Yuki! It was so cold and dark, were you scared?

Y- no I'm fine, now come before I leave you here.

Aya skips over to Yuki and they leave. Nothing happens, 1 minute, 2 minute, 5 minutes, then I walk on stage a stare at the camera.

M- I shouldn't have even started this show, *Grumble, grumble*

I smile at the camera really close up

M- And that's that! Thank you to all my viewers! and good luck with your own stuff. Ha, ha

I go reach my hand to the back of the camera and

**BLACK**


	8. THERE'S MORE?

**Hey- I've written one very similar to this. Its like this but the Fruba characters get compared to Host club characters- its pretty awesome :D **


End file.
